


velocity

by phalangine



Series: the laws of motion [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: Magda is nothing if not an indulgent wife- it's the major factor that's kept her marriage to Erik going. Her husband is a difficult man, full of hidden tortures and unexpressed desires, but Magda has always liked a challenge as much as spoiling her partner. So it was only logical that when Erik, his ass clenched around a dildo and his hair soaked with sweat, confessed to wanting his best friend that Magda took the words to heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cw: there's a certain amount of hand-waviness with consent in this re: erik knowing it's charles

Magda is nothing if not an indulgent wife- it's the major factor that's kept her marriage to Erik going. Her husband is a difficult man, full of hidden tortures and unexpressed desires, but Magda has always liked a challenge as much as spoiling her partner. So it was only logical that when Erik, his ass clenched around a dildo and his hair soaked with sweat, confessed to wanting his best friend that Magda took the words to heart.

Indulgent though she is, Magda is no fool. Nor is she so focused on Erik's pleasure that she forgoes her own.

The idea to bring Charles Xavier into their bed is far from selfless, and Magda has no intentions of sitting out on Erik's birthday present. She has seen Charles' brilliance for herself, been taken in by his passion, passed time taking in the full curve of his ass in his tailored trousers. He isn't her type, exactly- that, she suspects, will always be Erik. Tall and brawny with a look in his eyes that says he needs someone to take the reins from him, that's what drew Magda to him. But there is something to be said about the easy confidence Charles has. He has the air of a man never out of his depth.

Well, Magda thinks to herself, let's put that to the test.

****

**_xx_ **

 

Erik is less than enthusiastic, but Magda had expected that. Her husband has lost more than most. It makes him jealous, his first thoughts always _mine, fight, keep._ But this instinct has to compete with his curious nature, his endearing eagerness to please.

 _How do I keep you?_ he asked the first time they kissed. His eyes were half shut, his face slack. Yet his hands had been holding her tight.

And that is how she knows that despite his initial rebuff- "I will not bring another man in to fuck my wife!"- Erik will not dismiss the notion out of hand. He will consider it, turn it over his mind until he tires of not having answers. Then he will come to her.

He always does.

 

**_xx_ **

 

He has his head between her thighs, his tongue stroking her deftly, when he stops, pops his head up, and asks, "Why do you want to fuck someone else?"

Typical Erik. His sense of timing has never been good.

"Finish what you're doing and I'll tell you."

"No. You'll fall asleep."

That was the plan, yes. But if Erik is objecting, that means he's ready for the next stage of persuasion.

"Because," Magda tells him, taking his shiny face in her hands, "I think it would be good for you."

He frowns. "You're tired of me?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not. As you well know."

"Then why?"

"I told you."

"Give me another reason."

Magda studies her husband for a long moment. Erik's forehead is furrowed, his eyes sharp where they're usually sex-addled. He likes the idea, she realizes. He just isn't ready to accept that he wants it. That's further along than Magda had thought he would be.

Smiling to herself- tired of him indeed!- Magda pulls Erik up until he's lying between her thighs, his head above hers. "I want to try something, and it requires three people," she explains.

"Man or woman?" Erik asks.

"I'd thought a man, but if you'd prefer another woman...?"

He shakes his head, and Magda tugs his head down to bump their noses together. This part of Erik took a long time to pry free, and even longer for him to stop fearing it. She has no qualms about it. He swore himself to her; in Erik's mind, they may as well be one person.

Even so, Erik's relationship with Charles, however rocky, has the potential to rock the boat. The two are bound in a way Magda can't make sense of. She's tried, but it only leaves her with a headache and, the few times she tried to puzzle it out with Erik, an unhappy husband.

She could get jealous like Erik would. Get angry, say cruel things she doesn't mean. But that isn't Magda's way. She would much rather take the hedonist's approach.

Looking up into Erik's eyes, she slides one hand off his face, down his neck, and onto his chest. He shivers- will he ever feel full after being touch starved for so long? Selfishly, Magda hopes not. This is her Erik: a man always hungry for more. More food, more fighting, more sex, more everything.

"I know who I want," she confesses, taking a risk. Erik blinks, visibly thrown, but he doesn't move away. "But I'm not going to tell you. For one," she says over his objection, "I don't know that he will say yes. For another, I want to surprise you."

_"Neshama...”_

"Please. We both know you only use Hebrew when you're wheedling."

He huffs, but there's an energy to him that wasn't there before. It's bittersweet- of course Erik likes surprises. He likes gifts, too, especially memories. Things he can keep and touch that no one can wear from him.

Shaking those thoughts off, Magda guides her husband back between her legs and lets him finish what he started.

 

**_xx_ **

 

"I know you want to fuck him."

Charles chokes on his coffee. He splutters something unintelligible as he mops up the mess, to which Magda rolls her eyes.

"He wants to fuck you, too, you know," she says over his stammering. "And I'm of a mind to indulge him- as well as myself."

"Why?" Charles asks, those blue eyes of his open wide.

Magda shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee.

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

"Good thing it isn't one, then." Sighing, Magda gives up on playing this coolly and opts instead for a ploy Charles won't be able to resist. "It would make Erik happy, Charles."

"This is the worst manipulation anyone has ever tried on me," Charles snaps. "I don't know what your endgame is-"

"There is no endgame," Magda cuts in. "Erik wants you, and I want you. It's as simple as that."

"Why isn't he here, then?"

"I was going to give you to him for his birthday."

"That's appalling."

She shrugs again. "He will only quibble if I tell him- you know Erik too well to think otherwise. He's surprisingly bad at taking what he wants. As his wife, it's my job to do the taking for him."

"I don't think Gabby would have let Erik into our bed," Charles hedges.

"Not to be unkind, Charles, but you and Gabby were never meant to be. She's far too ambitious, and you're too much of a masochist."

"And what is Erik, my sadist?"

Magda smiles at him. "No, I am. Erik is another fool man who would rather pretend he doesn't want something than face the consequences of admitting he wants it."

"You really know how to talk a man out of his pants, Mrs. Lehnsherr."

"Just think about it, would you?" Magda asks, tired of the back and forth. She hasn't had to do this dance in far too long; she's lost patience with the game. Probably Erik's influence.

To her surprise, Charles nods. "Have a good day, Magda. I'll see you next week?"

"You will."

With that, Charles gets up and walks away.

 

**_xx_ **

 

The next week, Charles hands her a cup of coffee and doesn't wait for her to swallow the first sip before saying, "He has to know it's me fucking him."

"Who says you're going to be doing the fucking?" Magda asks.

Charles rolls his eyes. "You couldn't have been thinking any harder about Erik loving pegging. I got the message."

She hadn't been sure he would. "Glad to see your telepathy still works," she says mildly. "Now, let's work out the other qualms you've got about this."

It takes an hour to convince Charles this won't blow up in his face, but convince him she does.

 

**_xx_ **

 

"Happy birthday," Magda purrs, pushing Erik onto his back. He scoots gamely up to the pillows, his eyes lit up in excitement.

 _Little does he know,_ Magda thinks. Charles is waiting in the closet, stripped down and waiting. Has been for about an hour if he got to the house when Magda told him to. Erik has mentioned warm metal, so the surprise is still intact.

Reaching for the bedside table, Magda takes hold of the blindfold stashed there and stretches up to tie it around Erik's head.

"Kinky," he observes, ginger brows climbing his massive fucking forehead. Honestly, how has Magda ever found this ridiculous man attractive?

"There's another surprise for you," she tells him lowly as she runs a hand down his chest. He shudders, and damn, this was almost too easy. "It's in the closet, though, so you'll have to let me get up."

Erik's iron grasp on her hips disappears in a second.

He really is a sweetheart, Magda thinks, only a little wistful. She has spent years unpeeling the layers of hurt and rage Erik wrapped around himself, and this is her reward. Absolute trust. Erik trusts her implicitly, so much so that he's lying quietly, not using his mutation to pull the metal around him closer, not folding his arms protectively, not even asking what's taking her so long.

Leaning down, she presses a kiss to one of Erik's stubbly cheeks.

"I love you," she tells him. Her voice catches in her throat as she says it, and immediately, Erik is on high alert. Only her hands on his wrists stop him from pulling off the blindfold.

"Magda?" he asks, tilting his head uselessly. "Are you all right?"

"Never better," she promises. With a final kiss to his stupidly big forehead, Magda walks away from the bed to the closet and the future of her relationship with her husband.

The door swings open without a sound, and Charles steps unsteadily out onto the carpet quietly.

With a hand on his back, she guides Charles, who is also blindfolded, to the bed.

"He's all ready," she tells him. To prove it, she takes one of Charles' hands and slides it up Erik's thigh to where he's lubed and stretched.

"Magda?"

"I'm right here, _neshomeleh_ ," she soothes, sitting down on the edge of the bed and bumping her nose against the side of Erik's head.

"Then who-"

"Shh, don't think. Just feel, all right? You'll see who soon enough."

He nods, and Charles, as if he saw the gesture, presses in. Erik lets out a moan, his legs spreading easily, his hips canting up. Magda watches carefully from her place at Erik's shoulder, but Charles is careful, too. He slides in gently, gives Erik time to adjust.

 _Is he ready?_ he asks.

"Are you ready for him to move, Erik?"

Swallowing, Erik nods, and Magda sends Charles a telepathic affirmative.

They move together perfectly. Charles sets an easy, steady rhythm, and Erik meets the motion as if by instinct. His hands are clenched tight, one in the comforter and one around Magda's hand. His breath is coming harder- as is Charles'- and there's a hitch that says he's getting close.

When she meets his lips, Magda kisses him hard, and Erik, ever the instigator, kisses back even harder. It isn't a coordinated kiss, but it's a meaningful one. Even without Charles' gift, Magda knows what Erik is thinking.

_Thank you, I love you, don't go._

"I'm not going anywhere," she breathes when they part. "Do you hear me, Erik Lehnsherr? I am not going anywhere."

He nods vigorously, and she smiles. Whatever comes next, she will always have Erik's love. Of that, she is certain.

It's with a steady hand that Magda reaches back. There's a mess of lube between his legs, and she rubs her fingers, her palm, through it, slicking them up before she takes hold of Erik's hard cock. He lets out a high moan at the touch and sinks deeper against the pillows as she begins to stroke the length of him.

Charles makes a noise of his own, the sound low and long.

"Listen closely, Erik," Magda orders. "Are you listening?"

"I'm listening," he says, voice rough.

"Good," she says. "Very good, Erik. Keep listening, okay? No matter what, keep listening."

He nods, and even as she pumps him with one hand, Magda reaches up to untie the blindfold with the other. It falls away easily enough, and for a moment, she is treated to the sight of Erik frozen in ecstasy.

Then he opens his eyes, sees who it is driving into him, and a cry rips out of him. He spills up his belly and his chest, his eyes wide, as Magda strokes him through it.

"Charles?" he asks. His voice is uncertain, as if this might be a dream that could shatter the moment he acknowledges it. "Is that you?"

Charles nods, and Magda reaches up and unties Charles' blindfold.

Wide eyes nearly black with lust pop into view and lock immediately onto Erik's.

"Let him have it," Magda coaxes. "Finish in him, Charles."

Charles nods once more, gaze frozen where he's staring ar Erik's belly even as his hips piston harder, rocking Erik and the bed. Magda lets go of Erik's by now tender cock and moves toward the head of the bed where she draws Erik's head toward her and kisses him again.

She keeps kissing him until Charles comes with a moan. Then she and Erik both turn towards Charles, who is slumped, shaking, against one of Erik's bent legs.

A sense of unsteadiness fills Magda, which she quickly recognizes as Charles' telepathy.

"Up here," she calls, and Charles, wonder if wonders, comes without argument. She settles herself between them, with Erik at her back. "We'll need to discuss this further later, of course, but for now, no worrying. Just sleep."

"What about you?" Erik asks sleepily.

"This time, I can wait for later, when the two of you will make it up to me."

Erik nods, accepting that with ease. He's already drifting off, and Charles isn't far behind.

"Magda, I..."

"Later, Charles."

Doubt is creeping in, but Magda isn't prepared to deal with it right now. Not when her husband is cuddled up close to her, subconsciously seeking reassurance she isn't certain she can provide. This was a good thing, though. She is sure of it. She must be if they are going to survive this.


End file.
